DarkClan Rises
by Lia23
Summary: In the caves one night Heatherpaw and Lionpaw meet Harepaw, Ivypaw and Dapplepaw. These three join DarkClan and they run away from the Clans. What will happen next? This is my first ff. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

DarkClan Rises

Chapter one

DarkClan

**Leader**:

Heatherstar – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

Lionclaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Batflight – black she-cat

**Warriors**:

Ivywing – black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Harefur – brown, white tom;

Apprentice Haypaw

Dappletail – mottled gray she-cat;

Apprentice Wetpaw

**Apprentices**:

Haypaw – blond tom with impenetrable brown eyes

Wetpaw – grey tabby she-cat

**Queen:**

Lightpool – white she-cat with brown eyes; mother from Frogkit and Owlkit

One night, Lionpaw sneaked out through the dirt place tunnel out of the camp. He was looking forward to meet Heatherpaw again. But every night he wasn't Lionpaw, but lions claw and paw Heath turned into Heatherstar, leader of the DarkClan.

He was almost reached the tunnel to the cave as a sound frightened him. It was Jaypaw. His sightless eyes stared at him. "Where are you going?"

Short flickered fear in eyes, but disappeared soon.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them Jaypaw was gone. It was just my imagination, a voice echoed in his head. Crouching low, he crawled toward rabbit hole. Once there, he looked around and went into the tunnel. He sensed the sweet smell of Heatherpaw and ran on. Even from a distance he heard. Lionpaw, now Lionclaw, smelled the smell of Ivypaw, Harepaw and Dapplepaw. He wondered what was going on.

He soon reached the large main cave. Battle howl rang in his ears.

"Go away!"

"NEVER! You can't chase us away!"

Finally lionpaw recognized Heatherpaw's odor.

"Heatherpaw, what's going on here?"

Heatherpaw´s eyes flashed with relief.

"Lionpaw, luckily you're here. These three, "she pointed to the three others "want to take away our cave.

I just came here when I saw Harepaw behind me. So I asked him why he was following me. It turned out that he discovered the caves yesterday and then he wanted to meet here Ivypaw. But what Dapplepaw want here I don't know.

"I discovered the tunnels a few days ago and wanted to look around here. I have to admit I really like it here very much," quietly, almost silently, she added, "unlike in RiverClan."

Now Lionpaw was irritated. Didn't Dapplepaw like RiverClan any longer? "What do you mean?" Lionpaw went up to her.

"I do not know. It's just that whenever I do something wrong all always laugh at me, but if I do it right, then nobody praises me , but says that anyone else can also do it. I do not take it anymore!"

Lionpaw thought for a moment.

"Well then, just join us. Or Heatherpaw" he looked around for her help. She nodded.

"What do you mean? I can't just come in as the ThunderClan and it's impossible to move into the WindClan, which is right next to the RiverClan. "

"We don't mean that. A few moons ago Heatherpaw and I began to meet every night in this cave. And then we formed our own Clan. DarkClan. The leader is Heatherpaw, now Heatherstar and I am the deputy, Lionclaw. So I thought that you would like to enter DarkClan, of course only if you wish so."

Dapplepaw looked very happy as she said:" Of course I will. I'd love to!"

Lionpaw felt happy to see her laugh. Ivypaw and Harepaw started whispering. But then Ivypaw said: "Then we will come with her. Together we five are the unbeatable DarkClan!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted together.

After a while Heatherpaw said: "Now we still have one question: What will we do? I mean we can't meet every night, our Clanmates could notice something."

"Maybe," Ivypaw started, but got interrupted by Harepaw "We could leave the Clans. I heard that behind ThunderClan territory is useful land. We could meet here in one moon again and then walk away."

They all agreed.

"So till in one moon" Heatherpaw said happy. They all mewed goodbye and went home.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update this year.**

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

DarkClan Rises

Chapter two

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

_Firestar – ginger tom with flame-colored pelt_

**Deputy**:

_Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby to with amber eyes_

**Medicincat**:

_Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Apprentice__: Jaypaw _

**Warriors**:

_Dustpelt – darkbrown tabby tom_

_Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat_

_Apprentice: __Honeypaw_

_Cloudtail - long-haired white tom_

_Apprentice:__ Cinderpaw_

_Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice:__ Hollypaw_

_Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_

_Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom_

_Apprentice: __Poppypaw_

_Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches_

_Ashfur – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes_

_Apprentice:__ Lionpaw_

_Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes_

_Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes_

_Birchfall - light brown tabby tom_

_Graystripe - long-haired gray tom_

_Milli - silver tabby she-cat_

**Apprentice:**

_Berrypaw - cream-colored tom_

_Hazelpaw – small grey and white she-cat_

_Mousepaw - gray-and-white tom_

_Cinderpaw – gray tabby she-cat_

_Honeypaw - light-brown tabby she-cat_

_Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes_

_Jaypaw - gray tabby tom_

**Queens:**

_Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, freen eyes_

_Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace_

**Elders:**

_Longtail - pale gray tom with dark black _

_Mousefur - small dusky she-cat_

When Lionpaw came home, he noticed that moonhigh wasn't even over jet. So he just crawled into his nice and warm nest and fell asleep.

"Lionpaw" Lionpaw opened his eyes and saw Hollypaw standing in front of him. "Lionpaw, Brambleclaw wants you and Ashfur for the morning patrol. "

"O.K I'm coming."

He climbed out of the nest and saw that it was nearly sunhigh.

He ran over to Ashfur who was standing next to Brambleclaw and mewed: "Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

When he came back from the morning patrol he walked over to the fresh-kill pile, took a nice looking mouse and trotted over to Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

"Hey Jaypaw, did you have a good sleep?" He wanted to make sure that Jaypaw really wasn't following him last night.

Jaypaw mewed an answer: "Of course I did. Why shouldn't I?"

But before Lionpaw could answer his question, Leafpool looked out of the Medicine's cat den.

"Sorreltail has a thorn in her paw; can you please come and help, Jaypaw?"

One half moon has passed since the five cats met in the big cave. In his free time Lionpaw looked around the ThunderClan territory for a new place to stay for DarkClan.

It was the night of the gathering and Firestar was about to announce the cats that would come with him.

"I am taking Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Ashfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Ferncloud, Longtail, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, Cinderpaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw. We will meet tonight at moonhigh."

At moonhigh Lionpaw crawled to Firestar and mewed: "Are we going, the other Clans must be waiting already!"

But Firestar didn't answer his question. He just shouted: "ThunderClan, we are going!"

When they arrived at the gathering, the first thing Lionpaw did, was looking out for Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Dapplepaw and Ivypaw. He knew they were there, because he could smell them.

But before he could start searching, Heatherpaw found him and said: "Come meet me at the end of the Gathering at the end of the island. Right?"

Before Lionpaw had the chance to answer her question, Onestar announced the start of the gathering, Lionpaw looked up and when he wanted to ask Heatherpaw what she meant, she was sitting with her Clanmates.

"Welcome Clans!" Onestar started.

"WindClan is graceful. Newleaf is coming and we overcame the leafbare. Prey is good. What about ShadowClan, Blackstar?"

He overgave the word to Blackstar.

"Thank you Onestar. Everything is fine in ShadowClan. Rowanclaw chased a fox away. The prey is good, but twolegs are coming near our territory. But how I said, everything is fine.-"

Lionpaw didn't listen anymore. The only thing he did was thinking what about Heatherpaw wanted to talk with him. He didn't know how long he thought, but Hazelpaw nudged him and mewed: "Come, we are going."

"Yeah, I am coming. Just a second. Okay?"

"But come as quickly as you can. Right?"

She walked way and as soon as he couldn't see her anymore he ran over to the other end of the gathering at the end of the island. Right?"

Before Lionpaw had the chance to answer her question, Onestar announced the start of the gathering, Lionpaw looked up and when he wanted to ask Heatherpaw what she meant, she was sitting with her Clanmates.

"Welcome Clans!" Onestar started.

"WindClan is graceful. Newleaf is coming and we overcame the leafbare. Prey is good. What about ShadowClan, Blackstar?"

He overgave the word to Blackstar.

"Thank you Onestar. Everything is fine in ShadowClan. Rowanclaw chased a fox away. The prey is good, but twolegs are coming near our territory. But how I said, everything is fine.-"

Lionpaw didn't listen anymore. The only thing he did was thinking what about Heatherpaw wanted to talk with him. He didn't know how long he thought, but Hazelpaw nudged him and mewed: "Come, we are going."

"Yeah, I am coming. Just a second. Okay?"

"But come as quickly as you can. Right?"

She walked way and as soon as he couldn't see her anymore he ran over to the other end of the island.

Heatherpaw was waiting together with Harepaw and Ivypaw. Heatherpaw ran to him and mewled to him: "Thank StarClan you're here. I already began to think that you just went home.".

Lionpaw was upset that Heatherpaw would even think something like that. He was loyal. Not just to his Clan. But he was even more loyal to his companion Heatherpaw. "Oh Heatherpaw," he purred "You know I love you, don't you?"

She looked lovingly at him. He took up her sweet scent.

Then Dapplepaw ran up and panted exhausted. "S-sorry, I…I could-couldn't co-comequick-quicker. Bu-but I was…wasn't able to come here quicker and I…I'm sorry but I have to go. Meet me this night in the big cave. O.K.?"

They all nodded their heads. "Bye"

And then they all went back to their Clans.

"This is incredible!" Ivypaw meowed excited. No one will know where we are. You are incredible Dapplepaw. That idea is just so cool and just great. Only great!"

Because Dapplepaw said that they all should come to the tunnels this night, they all were there and then Dapplepaw told them from her brilliant idea:

She had a dream about StarClan, where Feathertail spoke to her and told her that it wasn't bad if they ran away and that there is behind the ThunderClan territory a nice and big territory for their own.

The only thing was that they would have to walk at least one moon to get there.

In the territory would be a forest for Lionpaw, a river for Dapplepaw, marshland for Heatherpaw and Harepaw and a pine forest for Ivypaw and another moonpool where they can give tongs with StarClan. There are just some far away twoleg places, so they won't be bothered by them ether.

So Dapplepaw suggested they could go there in one quarter moon time.

She said that she could get the traveling herbs for them all.

Lionpaw was tired when he came back from their meeting in the tunnels. Also the moon was still standing high, he thought he should be better going in his nest.

That night he had a dream.

He ran away, away from the ThunderClan territory. It seemed like he ran for hours, but than he realized that he was standing right on the WindClan territory. Nearby he saw something that looked like a camp.

_The WindClan camp!_ he thought exited _Maybe I could see Heatherpaw!_

Then he felt a chilly breeze around him. "Lionpaw," it was Jaypaw "Why are you here? You shouldn't be dreaming of WindClan." - "Wha... what do you mean by that? How do you know what I'm dreaming about? Wait... just leave me alone! O.k?"

With these words he ran away from his brother - in the direction of the WindClan camp.

"Oh no" Jaypaw mumbled under his breath.

**A.N: So this chapter is a bit longer, but I'll still try to write longer chapters. Hope to update asap! Please review! I need to know what I can change, so the story is better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**


End file.
